


What if

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Joui War, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Если вы отправляетесь собирать валежник в зону боевых действий, будьте готовы к неожиданным встречам!
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	What if

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812474) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812495) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165154) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243658) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243874)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815732) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223492) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247255)


End file.
